Asking for Love, the Hyuuga Way
by demoneyeskyo86
Summary: Neji needs help, fast. Who is he going to turn to? Tenten of course, but he might be getting more then he bargain for when he rubbed this weapon mistress the wrong way.
1. Chapter 1

Asking for Love, the Hyuuga Way.

Alright, I know I still haven't finished my other fic yet but I just couldn't get this out of my head so I thought I get this done with. Yes, its another NejixTenten fic, can't blame me, I just love these two. As always, be prepared for OOC. Just like the last time, I still don't own Naruto…Alright, on with the story!

"Tenten…" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

She blinks at him. Wow… was Neji nervous? His eyebrows are twitching and he was playing with his hands more then Hinata would do to Naruto. "Yes Neji?"

She could have sworn she just seen him swallow.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

She frowned at him. Who is this guy? Neji do not ask for permission to ask questions. Cautious, she silently warns herself. Something is up. "Yes."

"Well, I was wondering that…um…since…um…"

He was stuttering. Neji do not stutter. Hinata stutters…but never Neji. What is going on here? Go with the flow, her inner self caution again. "Yes?"

"That is…um…I was wondering that since you…um…"

Was that sweat drops on his forehead? She wondered.

"Since you…um…" he tried again.

"You were wondering that since I'm what?" she add for him.

"Since you have no money-" her frowned deepen. Things were not going as he planned. "That is, I talked to your landlord last week and he said that you have been neglecting your rent so I-"

"You were snooping behind my back?"

"No!" he quickly deny.

"Then what do you call it, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hinata's father has been beating his lecture about heir down my throat these last few days," he blurt out, "and I can no longer ignore his endless chattering-"

"What does that have to do with me?" she eyed him suspiciously.

There it was again, she noted. That nervous twitching of his hands, perhaps it was heritable?

Things were differently not going as he planned. "I need a heir. I was thinking that since you are in need of money that perhaps I could pay you-"

"Hyuuga Neji!!!" she screamed. "I don't know what kind of woman you think I am behind that thick skull of yours but I'm only going to say this once and I want to make it perfectly clear. I AM NOT FOR SALE!!!"

Later that day...

Shaking her head at a dumbfound Neji, Hinata says, "I told you to leave the money part out."

"But what was I suppose to bribe her with?" he asked confused. "Me?"

"You'd be surprise at how smoothly it would have went had you done just that," Hinata said with a nod.

"What?!" Neji exclaimed in shock. "Tenten is not _that_ perverted."

"Neji, what exactly are you thinking?" Now, it was Hinata who was eyeing him suspiciously, "I wasn't even referring to _that_."

You must be wondering where this piece come from and well…I don't have an excuse. As always, please R&R! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate that you taken the time to do so. Here's the second chapter. Hopefully, you guys won't be too disappointed and as always, just ignore the spelling, enjoy!

"Ungrateful Hyuuga prodigy," she mutters angrily as she lifts her mattress. "Thinking he could buy me with money just because I held a little affection for him." Okay, so what she felt for Hyuuga Neji was more then a _little_ affection but that still didn't give him any right to bargain for her body. "I'm not broke," she defends. "I have only been robbed." That's right, Tenten, Konoha's weapon mistress has been completely and thoroughly robbed.

Two months ago, she had returned home from a mission to find her house in disarrayed and the money she stuffed under her mattress completely gone. "Please don't tell me I have been robbed again," she pleads as she continues her search. How foolish she had been to believe the saying that the dangerous place was the safest.

What was most infuriating was not that her money was completely gone but that _she_ had been robbed. She, who had pride herself on her homemade security system. She had set shuriken, kunai, scythes, knives, daggers, katanas, maces, flails, you named them, and she had set enough of them to detect even the slightest steps. And still she was robbed! If she didn't know any better she would say it had to be the work of a Hyuuga. Only with a Byakugan can they see through all her well-set traps!

"I swear I stuffed last week mission payment under here somewhere," she growl. Although she could never claim to be a perfect lady, she had never offended anyone intentionally, so why in the world had she had been cursed with having the worst luck these last few months. First she was robbed so she had to plead with her landlord to give her more time, then she found she couldn't find the money she hide under the dresser so not only was she late on rent but she barely have any money to pay for her daily necessities and then her last encounter with Neji had only made things worst.

Honestly, a well-respected man like Neji, who chooses his words as careful as Hinata stutters with hers, said something like that to her, unbelievable. "Oh god," she groans when something she never really thought much of before crossed her mind. Neji has 360 degrees eyes that could see anything at a 50-foot radius. All those times when they were on missions and she took the liberty of going for a swim or taking a bath just a few feet from him, she had never once thought of the possibility that he might haven seen her?

She groans even louder when something even more embarrassing came to mind. Neji's Byakugan could see people's chakra. Does that means he could see through her clothes? Is that why he's always quiet and his words are always well chosen? Not because he's _the_ Hyuuga Neji but because he's afraid he might say something perverted? Is that why Hinata is always stuttering around Naruto?

_You're the one who's perverted_, her mind smirked. "No!" she screamed. "Neji wouldn't do something like that and the Byakugan could only see Chakra strings not through people's clothes." Still…. "NO!" she would not think like this, she would not.

"Tenten!"

The sound of her name being shout snapped her out of her delusional thinking, she recognized that voice, "Oh god, its Neji."

"What took you so long?" he asked when she finally open the door.

"Nothing," she mutters.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" she asked with pretend innocence. "What do you mean?"

He frowned at her, "Why are you hiding behind the door?" pushing against the door, he attempt to open it. "Tenten," he said a little annoyed when she refused to move. "If you are not going to open the door, you could at least come out. I want to see you when I'm talking not some block of wood."

_I want to see you…_Oh god, he really could see through her clothes! "No!" she shrieks. "I'm perfectly comfort talking like this."

"But I'm not," he says as he push harder against the door. He was much stronger then she was. "Look, if this about this morning, I'm-"

"No!" she screamed when she felt the door open wider.

"Tenten-"

"Alright!" she says in a shaking voice. "Alright, you can come in but you must close your eyes."

"What?"

That's the end of that chapter. I know my chapters are rather short but just go along it with for now. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think. Reviews are always hopeful, bad or good and it keeps the author going.


	3. Chapter 3

For those who are wondering if Neji was the one who robbed Tenten, well…you'll just have to wait and see. As for the question about their ages, they are around 24 so Neji isn't so innocent anymore. Thanks for your reviews! On with the chapter!

"What?"

"You must closed your eyes," she whispered again.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm naked." Where did that come from? She cannot believe she just say that! "Very hot," she blurt out, "decided to take a shower."

"…"

"…"

"I'll wait until you get dress," he finally whispered.

No! She wanted him gone. "Okay," she said instead.

Fifteen minutes later…

"There!" Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled at her own geniuses. She had made sure to wet her hair a little to give the affect of being in the shower. "Let's see his Byakugan see through this!" she said giving her heavy clothing a pat before scrambling down the hall. "But what if…"

"Tenten, are you done?" There it was again, that hint of annoyance in his voice.

Just for safety measure, she quickly arrange her table and chairs, "Just about!" she yell over the rackets. Settling herself behind her large kitchen table, she called, "Okay, come in."

"Tenten?"

"I'm right here," she says, her head peaking from behind the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked noticing the unusual arrangement of her table, "Are you redecorating your apartment?"

"You could say so."

"Would you get off from where you are sitting, I can't see you. I can't talk to you with all these chairs in the way."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I fell on my way to the bedroom," she lied. "Injured my foot. Don't want to put too much pressure on it," she smiled, making a show of messaging her foot.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Let me take a look at it."

"No! I mean I already rob medicine on it. Don't worry, it's only a minor injury."

"Nonsense," Neji said as he got up. "Hyuugas are great at this kind of stuff."

Before she could blink, Neji was already moving her carefully placed chairs and pushing her well-set table to the side.

No…NO! Her mind screamed. I need them!

He eyed her suspiciously when he noticed her large amount of clothing but made no comment. "Which one?"

"Right-left, I mean…right." She laughed nervously, "That's right, its right."

Shaking his head at her, he kneel down and reached for her foot, "I don't know what is going on with you but whatever it is, you need to get over it quickly because I'm going to need you-"

The feel of his hands on her bare foot cause her to shriek back and her foot kick him in reaction. Only medical ninjas had touch her foot before and well they don't count.

The surprise attack sent him stumbling onto the floor, "What the hell, Tenten," he growl.

"Oh my god, Neji." Her little dilemma completely forgotten, she rushed forward to help him. Unfortunately, she had also forgotten about the large amount of clothing she had put on to protect herself from his Byakugan.

It was a graceful sight. If you put it in slow motion, you could see the look of horror on Tenten's face as she trip over her clothes, her head shaking in denial, her hands waving aimlessly; desperate to grab anything to stop her fall but again luck was not on her side as her hands only manage to clutch thin air before they fall on the unguarded Hyuuga. And Neji, for the first time in his life, his eyes widen to the size of paper plates as he look up just in time to see Tenten attacking him with renew force.

They stay in that position for what seem like an eternity, Neji lying on her kitchen floor with Tenten on top of him. Tenten was too ashamed to move and Neji too surprise to push her off.

"Does this means you accepted my proposal this morning?" he finally asked.

"What? Oh…no," she whispered with as much dignity as a woman lying on top of a man could muster.

He willed his mind to make note of this. Tenten has differently gotten bolder with her actions. Perhaps, she was _that_ perverted after all. "Tenten?"

"Huh?"

"Mind if we switch position?" And perhaps he wasn't _that _much of a gentleman after all.

"Huh, sure-what?!" reality finally sinking in, she quickly scrambled off him. Backing away from, she glare at him, "Neji, how could you?"

"You attack me," he cleared for her.

"I did not attack you," she defends. "I was trying to see if you were alright."

"Hn."

"It's true," she insists when he didn't look like he believed her. She needs to get away from him, quick. "What did you want anyway?"

"I came for an apology."

"Apology not accepted," she grumbles.

"I agree," he said.

"Huh?"

"You would need to do more then apologize now after your attacks on me."

"What!"

"Look," he said as if he was explaining to a child how to tie her shoe, "I know what you were thinking this morning but you can't blame me if you jump to your own conclusion."

"But-"

"Listen," he continued, "I was merely asking you if I could hire you to be my matchmaker."

"Matchmaker?" Neji is getting married? She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Why, did she even think she ever stood a chance? She should be glad he even considered her. Still… "Then why were you snooping behind my back?"

"Background checks," he said.

The way he said, it was so casual as if he does them all the time. She was still not convinced, "You known me for years."

"Never hurts to do them," he replies. "Besides, its within the system."

"What system?"

"The hiring system."

The way he said it makes her feel like an idiot.

"I thought I was being quite generous by offering you a job."

"I don't need your generosity."

"You got no choice now."

"Why you-"

"Tenten," Neji whispered in complete seriousness. "I need you to do this. Looking for a wife is nothing to joke about. You are the only person I trust to do this right."

"Neji, I-"

"Will you do it?"

The way he was looking at her set her heart beating rapidly, too bad it was only her heart being affected. For the first time in the long period of time since they known each other, Neji was asking for her help, not the kind that required her to go a day without sleep or the kind that would often land her in the hospital but that kind that would last a lifetime. How could she refuse? She could never refuse Hyuuga Neji anything. Forcing a smile, she finally whispered, "yes."

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he thanked her, "Thanks Tenten. I was worry you would refused." Getting up, he reached out his hand to help her; "I'll see you at the Hyuuga compound tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Tenten," he said a little unsure. "About what just happened-"

"It never happened." She finished for him. "It would be the talk of the town if anyone were to know. Two well known shinobi, falling on their asses like two one year children."

"Right."

"I won't breath a word."

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"I-never mind. I should be going now."

"Alright."

None of them spoke as she walked him to the door, her own predicament about Neji's Byakugan completely forgotten.

Making sure they were both clear on the subject, he turn to give her one last look, "It never happened."

Nodding her head in agreement, "Never."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She could only continue to nod her head.

Taking the gesture as a yes, he turned and left.

End of this chapter. Well, I think this chapter was longer then the last. This chapter was a little OOC but oh well…R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Here's chapter 4 dedicated to all those who reviewed!

"Hinata," Tenten whispered. "Can I ask you a question?" She had arrived a little earlier then they had scheduled just for this purpose. Getting through the front gate was a pain even if you were supposedly Hyuuga Neji's best friend, especially when no one recognized you as such. So her visits to the Hyuuga mansion were very few, it doesn't mean she wasn't allowed. Unfortunately, the guards didn't shared her view and Neji must have forgotten to tell anyone she was coming. No matter how many times she tried to explain that she was invited, the guards continued to shake their head at her and refused to let her pass without an invitation.

Invitation! Honestly, she was not going to the palace, she was only trying to visit a friend. She had been contemplating rather it was worth the trouble to just make a run for it when Hinata happen to pass by. Good thing, Hinata remembered her or else she would have to pull another one of her less then lady-like tactics and she certainly didn't want to do it with Hyuugas around.

Hinata smiled at her, "H-hai."

"It's about your-" looking around to make sure no one was near, Tenten move closer, "Byakugan."

Oh Lord, don't tell me she's going to tell me my Byakugan isn't strong enough too, Hinata thought in distress. "Y-yes, what about my Byakugan?"

"Other then seeing chakra strings, what else can you see with it?"

"What do you mean?" asked an innocent Hinata.

"Well…you know…"

"I'm sorry," Hinata quickly apologize although she doesn't really know why she's apologizing, it just seem like the Hinata thing to do. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"_Other_ things…"

"Other things?" Hinata was confused. She has no idea what Tenten was getting at.

When Hinata continued to stare at her in confusion, Tenten's head fall in defeat. Please don't think I'm a pervert, Tenten slightly plead. "Like…like through people's…people's…" Oh god, Tenten was stuttering. Not only was it heritable, it was contagious as well. "Clothes," she forced out.

"Clothes?" Hinata asked, still confused.

"She wants to know if our Byakugan could see through clothes," Neji finished for her.

Neji! Jumping back as if Hinata had slapped her. Her face went red as a tomato. When did he arrive? How long had he been listening to their conversation? There were so many things she was learning about Hyuuga Neji so quickly. Not only was he a pervert, he also likes to eavesdrop in other's conversation. It makes her wonder what others secretive things she didn't know about him.

"Oh…" Hinata whispered in understanding.

"You knew!" she shouts at him at the moment they were alone. Hinata had left shortly after Neji showed up, both of her cheeks red and Tenten still got no answers!

"Of course."

"How?"

"How's your foot?"

"My foot?" for a moment, she was confused. Why was he asking after her foot? There was nothing wrong with her foot. Then she remembered. "You knew about that too?!"

"Tenten, you must be working too hard if you forgot that I have the Byakugan. I could see there's clearly no disruption with your foot chakra system."

"But you never active your Byakugan during the time you were talking with me."

"I took a peak when you turn to closed your door."

Now, he admits he's a pervert. "You never answer my question. How did you know I was asking about the Byakugan?

"We get them all the time," he says, never once faltering in his steps as he continued to lead her down the hall.

"You get accused of looking through people's clothing all the time?"

He glared at her, "Unbelievable but yes. When you have eyes like the Byakugan, people are bond to asked questions."

"So, do you or do you not see through people's clothes?"

He smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

She stared at him. She had made a complete fool of herself these last few days pondering about this very question and he was asking if she wanted to know? "Of course."

"Tenten," he whispered. "Do you honestly want to know if all these times I have seen more of you then I have the right to? Would knowing if I peaked on you during your bathing session really make you happy? Or would it only embarrass you to no end? If that is the case, wouldn't it be best if you not know the truth?"

He was playing mind games with her. She knew he was trying to delude her from the answer. But…he had a point. Did she dare to risk things changing completely for the answer? If the answer was no then things would go back to the way they were but if the answer was yes, it would mean she would have to avoid Neji for the rest of her life. Well not really, only during training cause that's when his Byakugan is activated.

But! Her heart screamed, but the only times he ever need her is when he needs help with training. A lifetime without Hyuuga Neji, it was tempting but…

"No." she knew she was a fool but she would rather stay a fool then go without Hyuuga Neji.

"Well whom should we start with?" she asked him when they were both seated. Neji had taken her down hundred of halls, through thousand of doors and millions of rooms until they settle on this one. Which she concludes was probably the furthest one from the main entrance and probably the most secretive. She knew Neji liked his privacy but she didn't know he was _this_ paranoid about it. She'd make sure to take note of it; they would differently need to work it later, especially since he's looking for a lifelong companion.

"How about Haruno Sakura?" she asked. "She has soft pink hair with beautiful green eyes. Super strength and an unhealthy obsession with the Uchiha- I mean," she corrects herself with a cough, "has a crush on Sasuke but-" she quickly assured him, "I'm sure you could turn her around if you really want to."

A grunt was his only response.

"In her mind at least, she has a great sense of style so you won't have to worry about her shaming your family," she adds.

No respond this time.

"Ok," she continued, "We know she has no problem about showing her emotions so you won't ever have to worry about showing her yours. What?" she asked when he raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me you didn't notice those bruises on Naruto? I can assure you, they are differently not from training."

"…"

"…"

"Fine," she whispered. "How about Yamanaka Ino?" Taking out a picture to show him, she continues, "Ino has beautiful long golden hair complete with a pair of soft blue eyes."

"How did you get her picture?"

"When people think they are beautiful, they are more then willing to giving out their pictures. I simply asked."

"I know what she looks like," he said when she continue to shoved the picture into his face.

"Well of course you do," she said. "But you will have to look at her for the rest of you life if you plan to build a lasting relationship with her so it wouldn't hurt to do some looking now."

"I'll always be tired," he whispered shaking his head in disapproval.

"Huh?"

"Byakugan."

"What?" she whispered even more confused. "Neji, you lost me."

"I'll always have to keep my Byakugan active."

"Why?"

"So I have time to escape when I know she's within a 50 foot radius," he said. "It would be too tiring, so no."

She stares at him in shock. "You can't be serious?" she choked out.

"Tenten," he said in complete seriousness. "Didn't I warn you not to make fun of this situation?"

"But," she whispered. "Don't you need to get close to her to get an heir?"

"Exactly," he said. "So it's a definite no."

end of chapter...well although i know where this story is going, i would like some suggestions if you guys don't mind. i think i'm hitting a writer's block right now cause although i have ideas i can't seem to put them on paper. anyway, as alwasy R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Year everyone!!! I can't believe it, it's a new year already. I hope everyone is happy celebrating. Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you guys! I'm sorry it took so long for this update but I had a lot going on. This chapter WILL have spelling mistakes and will seem kinda out of place since I had to rush with this one but I hope you all will forgive me. Once again, I don't own Naruto. Now, on with the chapter!

"Neji," Tenten cried as she fall back onto his expensive floor, completely exhausted. "Fire me. Just fire me!"

"Tenten-"

"I don't want the money anymore," she pleads. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that for the rest of my life, I couldn't possibly want anything from you."

"Now, you are just being unreasonable."

"Neji," she said. "Fifty!" she screamed at him. "We have been through fifty candidates and still none of them are to your liking!"

"Tenten-"

"No!" she interrupt him. "One was too short, one too tall, one too weak, one too weird. Well, have you noticed Hyuuga Neji," she screamed again. "Your whole family is weird!"

"Tenten," Neji warned.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm _very_ tired. We have been at this for hours. If you are not going to fire me, please" she plead with him. "Please just let me rest for five minutes. Other employees get thirty minutes of rest Neji. I'm only asking for five minutes. Just five minutes," she quickly assured him when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Aren't you going to leave me alone for my five minutes?"

When he made no move to leave her alone, she forced a smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be able to escape."

"I'll get someone to bring us some tea," he said before he got up and slide the door closed behind him.

She was never ever going to work for a Hyuuga again. She's not sure if all Hyuugas are the same or if only Neji fall into this category but she was not going to take any more chances. Who knew helping Neji look for a wife would be so hard. After all, he's a prodigy _and_ a Hyuuga. She thought she would be able to make some quick cash introducing him to girls since they are bound to be lining up at his doorstep once they knew he was in the market. She just hadn't expected him to be so…so…picky.

He had refused everyone they went over. He had an excuse for every one of them and if he didn't, well, he simply shook his high and mighty head at her. A part of her was glad that he had refused. If it was her, she would refused everyone single one of them outright, just the thought of him in another woman's arms was both depressing and heartbreaking and yet another part couldn't help but feel that he was making fun of her. Was he trying to test her patience or was he merely toying with her?

"I thought you were going to get us some tea?" she asked when he came back empty handed.

"No. I say, I'll get someone to bring us some tea," he corrected her. "Hyuugas men don't go around carrying tea."

"Does that mean Hyuugas women do?"

"Of course."

"I see." Differently something to work on later, she mentally took note.

To say she was surprised he actually gave her more then her five minutes was an understatement. She was overjoyed. The fact that he sat there and guard her like a criminal didn't even tempered her joy. No matter how tempting it was, she was not going to attempt to run and give him the satisfaction of dragging her back. No, that would only fuel his male ego.

"Neji, I don't think there's any candidates left that you haven't refused. Our village may be big but it's not _that _big."

"Tenten," he said. "Surly, you are not going to disappoint me and asked me to fire you again."

"I-"

"We Hyuugas are very generous with our employees," he bribed.

They have been working for almost 8 hours and all he gave her was tea. Generous indeed! If that's what he thought was generous, she's afraid to think about him being stingy.

"How about this," she said when he merely sat there, his eyes boarding into her. "I'll repeat the names you refused already and-" she quickly continued before he could protest, "if you absolutely cannot stand the girl then we'll cross that name off and I'll move on the next one but-" she interrupt when he open his mouth, "if you feel you could be in her company for at least one day then we'd keep her name and we will continue from there."

"Hn."

She'd take that as a yes.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" he asked. 

"Because your uncle's breath is constantly breathing down your neck and this is the only way."

"Right," he said. "But I didn't ask why I agreed to this, I asked why I'm doing _this_?"

"Oh Neji," Tenten smiled. "It's what every man does on a date."

"They decorated themselves with flowers and suffered the humiliation of being seen in public wearing ridicules clothing?"

"Its not that bad," Tenten put in. "In fact, you look quite striking. Beside, you will be inside most of the time, no one would recognize you."

This was the first date and to make it easy, their first target was Sakura. She had everything plan out perfectly well. Though it was far from perfection since she herself was not very famine to begin with so she really had no clue where a guy would take his girl on a date but Ino had insisted that the first date should be to a movie.

"You better hope no one would recognized me in these ridiculous clothing."

"Are you threatening me, Hyuuga Neji?"

"It's not a threat," he said.

She smiled.

"It's a promised."

She frowned. "At least it better then those Hyuuga's clothing you always have on," she muttered beneath her breath.

He glared at her. "It's tradition," he defends.

"Well, you could consider this tradition as well."

"Making a fool of oneself to impressed a girl?"

"Oldest tradition in the book," she answered. Taking a look at his clothing, she couldn't help but smiled happily. He was right, it look ridicules, so completely handsome but still insanely outrageous. In fact, the color doesn't match. It was too bright, Neji never liked bright colors and she wasn't much of a fan either. But they were doing this to impress Sakura and Ino had insisted that Sakura _loves_ bright colors. "You just have to do this for one day," she said.

"Care to explain about the flowers?"

"When all else fail, always bring a girl flowers," she said smiling at him. "It's for safety measure."

"Why are you dress up today?" Neji asked.

"You noticed?"

Of course, he noticed. Only a blind wouldn't notice and Hyuuga Neji was anything but blind. "Hn."

"What do you think?" she asked.

Beautiful. Breathtaking. Other then her soft brown hair being taken out of their buns shape formation, everything else was the same. She hadn't even dress up but she still managed to look exquisite to him. But then again, even in her ordinary pant, with her shirt covered with dirt, her face heavy with sweat, to him, she would always manage to look amazing. She looks like an angel, an angel armed with hidden kunai, knives and daggers but still an angel nevertheless. "Strange," he answered.

She frowned. She knew better not to ask for a compliment, she was merely looking for acknowledgement, but to say she look strange, even for Neji, that was a little harsh.

"You haven't answered my question," Neji repeat.

"I'm on a date too."

"…"

"…"

"With who?"

"Kiba."

"Dog boy?"

"Neji!"

"Why?" he demand. Hyuuga Neji do not experience jealously, he was merely experiencing protectiveness of a teammate.

"Why?" she repeat. "To help you of course."

"Care to tell me how you dating dog boy is going to help me?" Neji asked, his face impassive.

"Neji, stop calling Kiba that."

I think I'm getting out of writer's block but I don't think I quite there yet so I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try to hurry it up and not make you guys wait too long. I know how it gets when it takes too long to update cause then you lost the excitement and forget the story. As always R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is perhaps the longest chapter so far and still I feel like it stills needs work. Well, I read Kratos Wilder's fic and I was pretty happy with the outcome so I decided that it's about time I start having some romantic interactions between my Neji and Tenten. But I'll warn you guys now, I'm personally sucked at fluffy moments (which is why I avoid it like the plague) so don't expect much.

* * *

"Neji, stop calling Kiba that." 

"You still have not answered my question and this sudden protectiveness of him is not helping you."

She sighed, "For your information, Hyuuga, I had to swallow my pride and asked Kiba for a date since we are all supposedly going together."

"You sound so desperate."

"I'm not desperate," she explained. "You are."

"That still does not explain why it had to be dog boy."

"Why?" she asked. "Did you prefer Lee instead? Perhaps, he could power-up your youthfulness since you are clearly lacking some."

"Tente-"

"Or perhaps, you preferred, Naruto? With his big mouth and outspoken manners, you won't have to worry about your clothes attracting people to you. Naruto could do that for you."

"Shino-"

"Already asked," she said. "Wasn't interested."

"Shika-"

"Preferred to watch his clouds."

"Sas-"

She smiled.

"Never mind," he whispered.

"Exactly."

Neji was going to ask if she had asked Chouji but decides it may be best to drop the subject least she gets too suspicious. "What movie are we watching?"

"I don't really know since Sakura wanted to choose."

Ten minutes later….

"Neji…"

"Hn."

"Aren't you going to pick Sakura up?"

"Why?" he asked, hardly caring if Sakura never show up. "She has legs. She could get here perfectly fine."

Hyuuga Neji was going to be the death of her and not because of his skills or his Byakugan. "It's only natural that you should pick her up, you are on a date."

"You are a date too and Kiba certainly didn't show any similar actions."

"It's different," she explained.

"How different?"

"Well," she said. "For one thing, Kiba isn't planning on purposing marriage; therefore, the need for a good first impression is unnecessary."

"I'm not purpo-"

"Tenten!"

They turn to see Kiba walking toward them.

"Thanks for coming," she said when he reached them.

"No problem," he laughed. "It's a free movie after all."

She was smiling and not at him. He hated dog boy even more.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," he said when he noticed the pink flowers in Neji's hand, "I totally forgot about flowers."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I never liked them anyway."

"My kind of girl," Kiba joked.

Neji's brows twitch slightly but said nothing.

An hour later…

"Neji, you look nice," Sakura said when she finally arrived. "And Tenten, you look-" she frowned, "the same."

Tenten force a smiled, she will ignored the insult and focus on the positive aspects. It didn't matter how she looked, it was Neji's appearance they were trying to improve. It was a good idea to go with bright colors after all. Sakura was decorated with them.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't decide what to wear?" Sakura apologized.

"Its fine," she answered. "We just got here."

"We didn't just-"

"What movie are we seeing?" she asked before Kiba could finish.

Sakura smile, "Oh, you will love it, Tenten. Ino told me it was the most romantic movie she had seen in years…"

* * *

She can't believe they are fighting over where to sit. It was childish and so unlike Neji. Maybe the clothing was taking its effects? Sakura came in first, followed by Neji, Kiba and then her so it would only made sense to sit in that order. Sakura took the first seat, Neji took the next but when Kiba move to sit, Neji had glared at him. She was aware he wanted her next to him in case of an emergency but she didn't think it was hardly anything worth arguing with Kiba. It's not like he would need her advices during the movie, apparently, Neji doesn't think so. 

Kiba glared back, "What's up, Hyuuga? Move over."

"I need Tenten beside me."

"………"

"………"

"………"

"Ahahahaha," Tenten forced out. "Neji, I didn't know you could joke." Ignoring the weird looks from Sakura and Kiba, she forced her gaze on Neji. Just play along, she plead silently.

He ignored her, "I wasn't joking."

"Well, then you should have asked her out instead."

"I'll-"

"Kiba," Tenten cut in. "I think it would be best if I just sit next to Neji."

"Why?" Kiba and Sakura both ask. Kiba was not going to let this go and Sakura was curious. After all, Neji was supposed to be her date. After hearing Ino's constant praise about the movie, she had agreed to go on this date when the Hyuuga prodigy had unexpectedly asked. It's not everyday that Hyuuga Neji talked to her, least of all asking her on a date. She wasn't going to miss the chance to see it especially after Sasuke refused to go with her. But the constant interactions between Tenten and Neji were not only distracting; it was getting on her nerve. Neji had not even look at her since she arrived.

"Because…because…" they were all looking at her. Damn him, but Neji wasn't helping, in fact, he was smirking at her. "Neji has a horrible habit," she blurt out. "He doesn't like crowded places."

"…"

Neji glared at her, she smiled back.

"He gets clingy, _very_ clingy," she added when Kiba tried to protest. "I don't think you want to be next to him."

Sakura and Kiba continue to stare at her before Kiba burst out laughing. "Well, Hyuuga, we learn something new everyday."

"Dog-"

"So I should just sit next to Neji," Tenten cut in before Neji could finish his insult.

She was afraid. Not for herself or Sakura and certainly not for Neji. She was more afraid for Kiba then for anyone else here. Kiba had left Akamura at home and well…Neji certainly didn't leave his Byakugan at home. Of course, Neji wouldn't kill Kiba but killing and seriously wounded are vastly different.

The two men continue to glare at one another, neither willing to give way. The best she could hope for is that Kiba's stubbornness wouldn't outlast Neji's. For once, she thanked the gods for that peerless stubbornness that belongs only to Neji when Kiba finally moved to the side.

"Be my guest," Kiba said. He figured it was best to avoid a guy that could shut off his chakra points with merely a touch. This knowledge, however, did not stop him from poking fun at Neji's expense. "Don't cling too hard, Neji," he said smirking, "Tenten's not that strong."

A typical romance movie, two hours of her life would have gone to waste if not for what happened in-between. Although she was forced to sit next to Neji, she ignored him completely and refused to look at him, she was not going to give him the opportunity to lecture her about her lie. "What are you doing?" she asked when Neji's hand covered hers.

"Acting clingy."

"I-" she tried but the feel of his hand on hers was enough to render her speechless. Years of training had taken the softness one would long for in a touch from his hands. She didn't expect that the feel of coarseness on her skin would send her heart beating irregularly, but it did. Why is he acting so calm? Her heart was pounding so loud, she swear the whole theater could heard. "I was merely trying to help you," she finally whispered. He said nothing, didn't even turn to acknowledge her but the joining of their hands were enough to keep her secretly smiling.

Perhaps, she was still in a state of blissful shock since she didn't even notice when the movie had ended or that Neji was no longer holding her hands or how they ended outside. Only when Sakura spoke was she finally snapped out of her daze.

"What did you think of the movie, Neji? Sakura asked.

Oh no…never ask Neji want he thinks of a chick flick.

"I don't understand how the guy could be so dense. He left for five minutes and then came back only to have the gate shut in his face," Neji answered. "If he was going to come back, shouldn't he simply have stay?"

Sakura disagreed, "I thought it was very sad that they had to part."

Neji wasn't a very emotional guy, he likes logic. "Not only that, rain started to fall and to make matter worse, he stood outside the gate like an idiot but left when the rain stop."

She smiled. Neji was referring the part where the parent found out and the two lovers were forced to separate. "The rain and the gate are for the dramatic effect of him being separated from his love. The reason he left after the rain stop was to show that had he stay, things would have been different. What?" she asked when they all turn to her with strange looks. "It's a common theme."

"If you find that you will go nuts at her endless chattering, just tune her out. No matter what, just nod your head in agreement," she whispered. Kiba had run to the bathroom after finishing his sixth drinks and Sakura had already taken her seat a few feet away.

Pushing him forward, she gave him one last advice,"Remember, Sakura doesn't like spicy food so don't order anything spicy. Also, winning a conversation is what she likes best so no matter what," she made sure to emphasis this part, "No matter what, you _must_ not win. I know this goes against your nature but just bear with it for now.

"You are not coming?"

"No, Kiba is going to walk me home."

"Why?"

She had been up all morning, making sure everything was in order for his date. The clothes, the flowers, the time, the date, who did he think set all those up? Now, all she wants is a nice comfortable bed. "Because I'm tired," she replied.

"I didn't ask why you are going home; I asked why _he_ is walking you home."

So much for his concern, she thought miserably, her period of joy was slowly dimensioning. "Because Kiba offered to walked me home."

"I'll walk you home," Neji whispered.

"You can't."

"Is there something you are not telling?" he demands.

"What? No." she said, giving him a strange look. Why was he offering to walk her home at a time like this? There was nothing wrong with Kiba walking her home, they will only be walking after all, and Neji was no stranger to the process. Unless…

"Neji, are you-"

"Yes I am."

She can't believe it. Did Neji just admit that he was jealous? "You're jealous?"

"Jealous?" he frowned in confusion. "No, I'm tired."

"Oh…I see…" She glared at him. He words took the aftermath from her moment of happiness completely. "Well, tired or not, you can't walk me, Kiba has already offered. Besides," she says angrily, "you have to take Sakura out to eat. You can't just suddenly decide to leave."

"I'm not hungry."

"But she is. See her over there," she says pointing to Sakura a few feet away, "she's already waiting for you."

"Tenten, are you angry?"

"Who? Me? I'm not angry," she grumbled. "Why would I be mad? After all, you just offered to walk me home, I should be honored. It's not everyday the high and mighty Hyuuga Neji willing offers to honor others with his presence."

"You're different," he whispered.

But she was too angry to pay attention. It doesn't matter if he doesn't care. It shouldn't matter. But no matter how many times she tries to convince herself this, it does matter and it hurts when he played with her emotions like this.

"Tenten-"

"Tenten!" Kiba yelled, waving at her. "Are you ready?"

She forced a smiled. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Ahhh!" The scream came out before she realized who it was, "Neji?" 

"Where were you?" he asked the moment the door closed behind her.

"For god sake Neji, you scare the daylights out of me," she said. Why is he sitting in the middle of her living room in complete darkness? He could have turn on the lights instead of hiding there like a criminal.

"Its night, dark, past ten to be exact," he corrected her.

She did not like his tone. Something told her, she would like his mood even less, "It's only a form of expression, Neji."

"Where were you?" he asked again, getting up from his seat. "You were supposed to be home hours ago," he accused.

"You are not my parent, Neji."

"You are right, I'm not. Never would I want to be." His voice was strangely clamed. "I won't repeat myself again, Tenten."

"I was with Kiba," she answered. "We decided to go have ramen instead."

"You took three hours to eat a bowl of ramen?" he asked. "Try again."

Why is he asking so many questions? No, the question should be, why is he here? Shouldn't he be home? She was just about to ask when she noticed the unfamiliar look in his eyes. Neji hardly show any emotions beside his cold look and cocky smirk. Even when cornered by enemies, Neji's infamous gaze never falters. For once, she was lost as to what he is hiding behind his clam appearance. It was best to play it safe, "We lost track of time."

"You lost track of time…" Never once during their time together had she ever uttered those words to him. It was always, "Neji, could we stop now, I have to get some sleep. Neji, why can't you wake up like an ordinary person and not with the birds?" She lost track of time…The more those words played in his head, the angrier he got.

"Neji, what are you doing?!" she asked when he grab her wrist. "Neji?"

* * *

End of chapter. As always, R&R thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Big thanks to Blossoms of Spring, Matahari, Kratos Wilder, Ness345, Miarkira4eve, WeaponsMistress, petite.ia, cheese Maiden, animelover, alusy, dreaming101, StarNakamoto, Naruto-lover, TYT, belle2990 and all those who had taken the time to write a review!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! It has been quite some time since I last update. What can I say but that class has started again. Kiba and Neji will be OOC in this chapter cause…um…well…writing romance tends to do that to characters. This chapter will have endlessly and I really mean endlessly amount of grammar mistakes and I'm terribly sorry for it but I already have Kyakya991 doing my other fic and I didn't want to put too much workload on Kyakya (who I think is just awesome!). Okay, enough with my babbling. Enjoyed the fic!

* * *

"Neji, what are you doing?!" she asked when he grabbed her wrist. "Neji?" 

"Tell me nothing happened," he forced out.

"What?"

"Tell me nothing happened," he repeats. "I don't care if something did happen. Just…" he paused. This was harder then he thought. "Just…tell me nothing happened."

"Nothing happened."

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding and nod his head in understanding but he didn't release his grip on her.

He didn't believe her. "Neji," she whispered. "Nothing happened."

Again, he nodded his head.

"Neji, let go of me."

* * *

Three hours earlier… 

They have been sitting here for over twenty minutes and Sakura's bowl haven't even show signs of decreasing. A snail could have finished her food by now and the constant chattering; it was more then any man bare. If he moved his hands just a little to the left he could…No! He mentally shook himself for his murderous thoughts.

"And can you believe it?" Sakura asked in disbeliefs. "Sasuke actually…"

He tuned her out, occasionally nodding his head when he sensed a pause in the long string of words that seem to flow from her like water from a waterfall. How dare Tenten left with dog boy.

"Neji?"

How dare she refuse him.

"Neji?"

The next time he laid eyes on dog boy, he'll-

"Neji!!!"

He stared at her. "Huh?" Has the waterfall defy gravity and stop falling? It seems to have stopped sputtering nonsense. Good.

She frowned at him. "I asked if you thought Kiba and Tenten make a cute couple."

_Cute?_ His mind processed the word. _Cute!_ This woman is a medical ninja? Only someone with an intelligence level of a three-year old would used the word CUTE to described something he considered horribly wrong.

"Neji?"

"Damn." She heard him cursed as his chair tumbles onto the ground and a frown came over his face.

"I just remembered something Haishi-sama asked me to do at home."

"Wha-"

"Here's the money for dinner." Setting the change on the table, he took off before she could start another rant.

"This one stayed longer," the cook commented from his seat after the man vanished.

She groaned in defeat as her head fall down on the table with a loud "thud." At least he had stayed until he finished his food. Sasuke hadn't even waited until…Oh god! Was that it?! Was she eating too much? Did they consider her a pig?!!!

* * *

He found himself staring at her door. Her light was out. She must be asleep. Perhaps he was overreacting. Still… 

He smiled as he pulls the little black cushion from its hiding place. He had hidden it here when he came to the painful conclusion that sitting in the tree for hours tends to put a lot of stress on his bottom and he needed his bottom for meditating. He knew that if anyone were to catch him, they would consider it very uncharacteristic of him but to Neji, it was as normal as night and day. After all, how was he supposed to keep a firm check on her all these years if he didn't have some underhanded methods of doing so? Beside, Hyuuga Neji was not about to get caught by _anyone_. And _if _she ever learn about his tendency to spy on her, it would be _only_ and _only_ when he decides to turn himself in. And if there is one thing Hyuuga Neji does not possessed, it was stupidity. Setting himself in his usual spot in the tree directly above her window, he activates his Byakugan.

He frowned. There was no sign of her. He told himself that since she wasn't in her room, she was probably in the bathroom so he waited. Five minute passed, then ten and then just as Father Time was about to strike his hands on another magic number, before he realized it, Neji was in her house. For the time being, he wouldn't care if he barges in on her naked as long as he was could convinced himself that she was in the house and not with dog boy, he would take the full burden of her anger later. Still, he found nothing.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks." She smiled at him over her bowl of ramen. "How did you know I was hungry?"

He laughed. "Tenten, you must really love the movie if you didn't notice your own stomach growling."

She blushed. At that time, she hadn't been paying much attention to the movie. She had been too focused on-"What?"

"I asked if Neji has always been like that."

She was confused. "Like what?"

He points his chopsticks at her, his eyes widening. "You didn't notice? So it's a regular thing then?"

Now she was even more confused. "Notice what?"

"Tenten, the man glared at me when I tried to ask you a question during the movie. At first, I thought it was because he didn't like interruptions but when I tried again to talk to you after the movie, he practically shoved me to the side."

She stared at him. "Neji wouldn't do that."

Kiba shook his head at her, "He would and he did."

"I-"

"Didn't notice a thing," he finished for her.

It was true that she had been a little up in the clouds during the whole escapade but surely Kiba was exaggerating. "Neji simply wanted to clear some things with me."

"He watched over you like a mother hen."

She couldn't help it. She choked on her mouthful of noodle. Neji? A mother hen? She didn't know rather she should laugh or help Neji feel insulted. After she clear her throat with enough water, she turn toward him. "I don't think Neji would appreciate you calling him a mother hen," she informed him then she couldn't help it, she smiled at him. "You best make sure you never call him that when he's near you."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm not that stupid."

Kiba wasn't such a bad guy to be around with. So what if he loves his dog to death. It's not like she wasn't a dog person.

"How long?" he asked her, his voice suddenly serious.

He noticed. Was she that obvious? She tried to smile but it was useless. "For as long as I could remember."

"He has no clue?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Sometimes, I feel like he's completely clueless and yet there are times when I wonder if he knows and he's playing me for a fool and I'm the clueless one."

"I don't know rather I should congratulate him for being so lucky or beat him up for being a fool."

This time she did smile. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "No problem."

"Perhaps you should stay clear of both options. I wouldn't want to see you in the hospital wing the next time I go visit Lee."

"You doubt my manliness?" he joked.

"I-"

"But you are probably right," he quickly add. "I won't bite more then I can chew."

"I just wanted to say thank you again." They had reached her house and were now standing outside her door. "That bowl of ramen really cheered me up."

"It was nothing," he assured her. "I had fun. I'll see you some other times then?"

"Sure."

"Tenten," Kiba whispered. "Next time you need someone to talk to; don't hesitate to look me up."

She didn't know what to say. Who would have thought that Kiba, with his wild then life attitude could sense feelings so well? All she could do was nod her head at him.

* * *

The very unpleasant present… 

His grip on her wrist was starting to hurt. "Neji, let go of me."

His gaze focused on her for an eternity then travel to his grip on her wrist. He blinked, realizing what he was just about to do. What was wrong with him? He was just about to cross that line, that invisible line that was drawn so clear between them. He had simply wanted to talk to her, make sure she was safe. Because he couldn't deny that during the time he had sat in the dark planning all the things he would do to dog boy, there was a moment when his mind had gone wild with thoughts of her hurt and hopeless somewhere and it had scared him, scared him more then he had ever thought possible. Still, even as his mind screamed at him to release her, his hand refused to obey.

"Neji?"

He could see confusion written all over her face. She must think he had gone crazy. Hell, even he was beginning to wonder if he had somehow gone nuts. Who would spy on their own teammate? How long have they known each other? It seemed forever, like she was always there. But he knew that wasn't true. When his father die, she wasn't there with him, he had to bury all the grief and hatred within in himself. He wondered how things would have been different had he meet her then.

As if it has a will of its own, his hand moves until it circles her waist and pulls her against him. If she wasn't afraid of him before, she was now. He could see it in the way her eyes widen as her free hand unconsciously moves between them, as if to protect herself from his attack. He smiled. He wasn't going to attack her…he was going to do so much more.

That's the end for this chapter. Tune in for the next later whenever I update, which might take longer then I want. As always, read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, this author just wanted to say, "I'm not dead! Still alive and kicking." Second, thanks so much to those who reviewed. I love all your comments and suggestions. I'm so sorry that I have disappointed everyone by not updating for oh so very long. My computer had to go through the operating table and everything was lost. Five years of fanfics were gone in a flash so I had to start from crumbs and I wasn't feeling very motivated lately. But for some reason, I experienced some sudden urges to write last night so I got my butt together and love my computer screen again. As always, I don't own Naruto and please be prepared for grammar mistakes and OOC!

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was holding Tenten securely in his arms, falling deeper into alluring soft brown eyes when he heard someone yelled, "Dynamite Entry!" 

The next thing he felt was his body hitting the wall with a loud "thug" Tenten's scream of "Lee!" and the world went black.

Years from now, if anyone should make the very bad fortune of asking, Tenten will swear that the Heaven must have been paying attention that night. She will smile sweetly and swear on Lee's dead squirrel grave that that gods must have approved because Heaven showered them in a heavenly glow, an unearthly whispered was heard, and the stars shown brightly with happiness even in a dark closed room.

And if anyone should ask Hyuuga Neji, he will grunt but agreed nevertheless.

But if anyone were to ask Rock Lee, he would set the record straight. He would truthfully and happily say that it was no Heavenly glow but merely his flashlight turning on when he open Tenten's door to find only darkness. He will claim that it wasn't god's voice but his unhappy scream at the sight of Hyuuga Neji about to puck their most beautiful flower from their team and he will insist that it wasn't the stars shinning in happiness but the twinkles from his healthy youthful teeth.

Nevertheless, they would all agree that Hyuuga Neji would have killed Lee that night if he wasn't knock out cold.

* * *

"I sorry," Lee whispered as he glanced at a still unconscious Neji. 

Tenten shook her head. "You shouldn't have used Gai-sensei's Dynamite Entry on him."

"But I thought Neji was going to hurt you and I screamed twice but he wasn't letting you go."

"Lee, I understand your concern but Neji…" She sighed. "You should hurry and tailgate out of here before Neji regain conscious or else there's going to be hell to pay."

"I can't do that." Lee remained firm. "A man should take responsibility for what he has done."

"Lee-"

"I will not run and let you deal with the blunt of Neji's anger."

"I understand your stand on the youthfulness of men," she sympathized than walked over to him, grabbed him and shook him, hard. "But do you understand the full force of Neji's anger if he regain consciousness and find that you are still here?"

Lee gulped nervously but nevertheless stood firm, "I'll-"

She raised both her hands, "He'll grab hold of your beliefs," she emphasized her words by closing and clenching her fists in front of him. "Ruthlessly stomp them to the ground and then continue on to you." She stomp an imaginary Lee on the ground.

Lee paused over her words and then gasped in shock at her actions but continue to shake his head against her advice.

Then the object of their conversation started to move.

They both shook still, afraid to make any noise.

A long awkward silence stretched out as they wait in horror. The moving stop and there was silence and the world was right again.

They both gasp for breaths they have been previously deprived of.

Lee's eyes dart nervously to Tenten's then back to Neji then back toward hers again. "Did you just hear Gai-sensei calling?"

She smiled.

"I believe I'll repay Neji another time," Lee quickly put in as he slowly back out of her living room. "Perhaps when he's more placid."

"Lee," she stopped him before he could disappear. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing important," he answered nervously.

"You came all the way here in the middle of the night," she insisted. "It must be important."

"Okay!" Lee confessed happily. "I finally mastered Gai-sensei's Dynamite Entry and I wanted to show you. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to-but of course," he quickly adds before she could interrupt. "That was not how I planned to show it to you."

"I see." She glanced at the still unconscious Hyuuga. "I believe Neji could do without your presence for the next couple of days."

The warning was clear and Lee was not taking any chances. He was gone before she could blink.

* * *

For a moment she thought perhaps the kick to Neji's head may have caused some minor brain damages. He was looking at her strangely and frowning. Of course, there was nothing strange with the frowning. The hand-holding was definitely strange. But not really out of context with everything that had happen yesterday. 

"Where's Lee?" he demand.

No brain damages after all.

"Lee?" She looked away. "Was Lee here?"

"Tenten," Neji said as he got up. "That blow was powerful and my head is throbbing but I would be dead before I forget the deliverer of that annoying Dynamite Entry."

"Oh…" He was still holding her hands.

He reach out his hand to rub his aching head only to realize that he had hers grasp tightly in his. He dropped them as if they burn. "Sorry."

She blushed.

An awkwardly long silence passed.

"How long was I out?"

"The whole night and a few hours into the morning," she answered and moved to peel the curtain back to show him sunlight steaming through. "I was worried and was contemplating rather I should take you to the hospital."

He took a glance at her clock. "Hn."

"What?"

"I'm late for a meeting with Haishi-sama."

"Then I think you should hurry over," Tenten said as she pushed him toward the door. The sooner he forgets about Lee and why he was kicked in the first place, the better.

He paused at her door and turn to look at her. "If Lee thinks I'm not going to pay him back for his sneak attack on me, he's not thinking straight."

"You should hurry," she insisted.

But he stood firm and continued to stare at her. "If you think I have forgotten about last night and why I was here in the first place, you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"I-"

"When I get back from meeting with Haishi-sama," Neji continued. "I'm going to finish what I started."

"Neji, I-"

"Mark my words." Then he was gone, leaving a dumbfounded and a little scared Tenten behind.

* * *

"What?" She couldn't even muster the ability to be angry or sound meek. She was that surprise. 

"A martial art competition," he replied.

"For my future husband?"

He nods.

"You can't be serious."

"Hinata-sama," Neji said in exasperation. "I wouldn't joke about something-"

"I know," she said. Everyone in Konoha knows Neji doesn't joke. He may smirk at other people's joke but he doesn't try them. It was also well known that Hyuugas do not joke. So being Neji and a Hyuuga, he was render completely of his ability to joke; he was by default, not a joker. Such was the fate of the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. He understood that and so does she.

"But a martial art competition?" She was still dumbfounded by the announcement.

Then something hit her and her eyes widen in realization. "I told him those constant drinking of Hinabi's homemade tea weren't good for his health! But no," she grumbled nervously, "Everyone thought I was just jealous. Now, father has finally gone crazy."

Neji hand her the scroll and proceed to sit down across from her. "Not crazy," he answered. "Just desperate."

_Several minutes ticked by...  
_

"Um…Neji ni-san," Hinata whispered nervously. "Have you read the scroll?" She hadn't fully gotten over her shock yet but she was dealing with it better now.

"No," Neji whispered, hardy caring what the details were when he needs to concentrate on how to further his process with Tenten. First, it was him and now Hinata. It seems Hinata's father is in a desperate attempt to get someone married, anyone.

"Then I think you should."

"Why?"

"Because it concerns you as well."

Frowning, Neji grab the scroll from Hinata's hands and proceed to read it. Just basics details about the competition, nothing special. Glancing over the rest of the details, Neji was about to hand the scroll back when he spotted his name. _The winner of the competition would then proceed to a final round against Hyuuga Neji._

He brushed it off, "It's hardly something to worry about," he whispered disinterested. He could beat any poor bastard with ease.

He was just about to roll the scroll back up when he spot something small at the bottom of the scroll, written gracefully in Haishi-sama handwriting. "If the competitor wins, he will receive the hand of the Hyuuga heir in marriage but if he shall lose to Hyuuga Neji, another marriage more convenient should be arranged to the elders' satisfaction."

"The nerve of the man," Neji scowl. "It's basically blackmail!" Haishi made no mention of this particular detail when he discussed the details of the competition with Neji earlier. Neji may have suffered a head injury this morning but he was by no means delusional.

"_Your process has become unbearably slow so the elders and I have arranged something more progressive. Tell me your opinions?"_

_Neji watch Haishi carefully from where he was sitting. It was not a request but an order. "I don't believe Hinata-sama would agree."_

"_What is there to disagree?" Haishi roll up the scroll and toss it to Neji. "Everything has been arranged. There are no rooms for oppositions."_

"_I see." _

End of conversation, end of meeting. No mention of Hyuuga Neji participating in any shape or means.

"If you lose," Hinata whispered. "I have to married the winner but if you win…"

"I have to marry someone of their choice," Neji groan.

"In other words," they both whispered. "He knows his victims well."

* * *

End of this chapter. I don't know when I'll feel motivated to finish another chapter but I haven't given up on this story yet and will continue to update. Remember to read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay for me! Another update and it wasn't that long ago. I just want to say "Thank you so much!" to those who had reviewed and stuck with me since the start of this fic, I can't thank you enough! And to those who had recently reviewed or read this fic, "Thank you!" I appreciates that you took time to review. Once again, I don't owned Naruto!

* * *

_Because random people don't matter in Naruto, they die like fillers…_

"Wow," some random person whispered. "What a great catch!"

"Yeah," another random person agreed. "The Hyuuga heir."

"For real?!" the friend of those random person shouted. "The one with the beautiful long midnight hair and sweet innocent nature?"

"The very one," first random person answered.

The second random person gathered his friends within a close circle and gossiped among themselves. "But there has been a rumor for years now that the older sister is useless as a shinobi and the heir position has already been passed over to the younger sister."

"No way!" the friend gasped in shock. "That means instead of getting the sweet innocent nature one, some unlucky fool could end with…with…"

"Hanabi!!!" They screamed in unison and shudder at the mere mention of the name.

"But think of the money, the fame and the honor of marrying into the Hyuuga family," first random person commented with a strange light in his eyes.

"Think of the beating, the shame of getting beat up by Hyuuga Neji and the restrictions of marrying into the Hyuuga family," the second person commented realistically.

"Hyuuga Neji?" The friend of random person gasped in fear. "The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan?"

"The very same."

"Now how unrealistic is that!" the friend of same random person shouted. "Who is going to have the guts to take on such a genius?!"

His friends nod in agreement and continued to gossip among themselves.

"If you fools don't stop your ramblings and move aside, I'll stuff you guys in those trashcans where you belong," a voice said from behind them.

"Now wait a minute." First random person turn toward the voice. "Who the hell do you think you are-"

"Oh my god!" Second random person gasped. "It's…It's…"

He shook his head as he watched some random people scramble to get away from him. He was simply trying to take out his trash but those rambling fools were blocking the dumpster.

He tied the top, slung the bag over his shoulder, tossed it into the big dumpster and was just about to leave when he spotted the focus of their conversation.

He leaned forward to read the poster. His eye-sight was definitely getting worse, he'd have to swallow his pride and set up another appointment with that Ophthalmologist since his first pair of innocent glasses were broken. Just thinking about that accident made his blood boil. "A martial competition for the Hyuuga heir." He smirked. Just what he needed.

* * *

She knows she was not supposed to be outside, even more so now that the competition has been officially announced but she needed a breath of fresh air. Being inside the Hyuuga mansion was like being behind bars. 

Not that Hyuuga Hinata would know anything about being behind bars, she quickly corrects herself. But she was familiar with the feeling of a bird trapped in an iron-steel cage. A cage is that is then guarded by more iron-steels wall and cold emotionless family members.

She had hoped that when she led the Hyuuga clan, things would changes. But now she was going to be force to marry and to any stranger strong enough beat Neji ni-san. Having her future husband beating the crap out of one of her closet family member for her hand wasn't exactly how Hinata wanted her married life to begin.

The start of Hyuuga Hinata's bright future would have a not so bright sun but a beautiful romantic sunset for the background, maybe not as romantic as Lee and his sensei but it would be compete with romantic music playing on clue. Then the man of her dream would get down on his knees like in those romantic movies and propose to her.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Hinata!"_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Hinata!"_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Hinata!"_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

That was as far as she gets every time.

"Naurto-kun," she sighed. "It was a hopeless dream after all."

She should be heading back; she had promised Hanabi that she would be gone only for a few minutes.

"Oi, Hinata!"

She recognized that voice. "Kiba-kun. Where's Akamaru?" She asked when she noticed that Akamaru was missing.

"Gone," Kiba said with a shake of his head. "I don't know why but Akamaru has been sneaking off more then usual lately. Must be mating season," he concluded.

Hinata blushed.

Kiba smiled. "I heard your father is hosting a martial arts competition for a groom."

She smiled sadly. "Hai…"

"Don't look so sad." Kiba give her a small pat on the back. "Which one is it?"

"Which one is what?" She asked confused. "I'm sorry Kib-kun, I don't understand."

"You or your sister?"

Oh…"For me."

"In that case," Kiba said with a nervous laugh. "You don't mind if I join the competition do you?"

"You want to join?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Well…um…" Kiba scratched his head nervously. What should he say?

"I joined the competition as well," a voice whispered from behind them.

"Shino!" Kiba and Hinata exclaimed in surprise.

People think that they would be used to Shino's habit of appearing behind them but it gets more mysterious, creative and scarier each time. "You are joining the competition as well?"

"I have already signed up for it."

"You are already signed on?! When did you go?" Kiba demand. "How come you didn't invite me?"

"Ano…" Hinata managed to get out. "Could either of you tell me why you would join the competition?"

Both men turn toward her, blink looks on their faces. Kiba's face had turned a pink shade while Shino's was well hidden beneath his sunglass and coat.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Shino said as he walked past Kiba toward her. "We won't let you marry some nameless jerk who beats up family members as a wedding gift."

She wanted to point out that in order for them to help her, they would also be doing the same thing but she was so touch by Shino's words, she didn't have the heart to tell them. They were joining for her sake. "I don't know what to say."

"How about a thank you," Kiba suggest.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Tenten stared at the evidence before her and continue to shake her head in denial. It wasn't possible. "It can't be possible!" she yelled. It just wasn't true. But the evidence was there, staring right back at her, mocking her for a fool. How could something like this happen? Why?! Where had she gone wrong? "No!!!" 

Akamura blinked and stared at her innocently.

Maybe it wasn't Akamaru. She refused to believe that a dog Akamaru size would be able to get in and out of her house with her homemade security system active. It didn't matter that Akamaru had a keen sense of smell and could probably bypass her traps, it just wasn't possible.

More dirt-stained notes surfaced as Akamaru attempt to hide his stash of goods.

"Beaten by a dog," Tenten whispered miserably. "Konoha's weapon mistress beaten by a mere ninja dog."

After Neji left she had found Akamura sniffing suspiciously around her house and had decided to follow him on a whim. He had leaded her around her house several times before leading her to his hiding place. "Why Akamaru?" she sobbed dejectedly. "Why did you have to be the money thief?"

Akamaru barked happily and waged his tail at her.

"I would have preferred to never know the truth then to find out that I was outsmarted by a dog," she grumbled as she proceeds to dig the money from the newly dogged hole that Akamaru was happily circling.

She had even suspect Neji of being the money thief. She was an even worst teammate then she thought. As if she didn't have enough trouble on her mind already. Now, she will have to apologize to Neji later.

"I heard someone scream. Are you alright?" Kiba asked the crouching woman before him.

Tenten turned from her work and glanced up at the owner of the voice. "Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Tenten?" Kiba stared at her in shock. "This is our backyard."

Huh? Backyard? For a moment her mind went blank. Must be the aftershock of being beaten by a dog.

Of course! How could she forget that Akamaru was Kiba's beloved dog. This would then make this his backyard.

"Akamaru has been behaving rather strange lately," Kiba confessed when Tenten finished explaining why she was digging a hole in the Inuzuka's backyard. "I'm sorry for all the troubles he has caused."

"There were no troubles," Tenten assured him. "Only a few missed house rent, a few missed meals and Hyuuga Neji. Nothing special. Consider it even for the favor you did me earlier."

Kiba laughed. "Done."

Akamaru bark his approval.

Tenten laughed as she watched Kiba lectured Akamaru about taking things that weren't his.

When he was sure his instructions were clear, he turn toward her. "Have you heard the latest news?"

"What news?"

* * *

Things were not going according to plans. He was supposed to be at Tenten's house, drilling answers out of her about last night. But just as he was heading out, Haishi-sama had caught him at the main entrance, handed him the scrolls and said with a smile. "Read this while you have tea with Hinata." It was not a request. 

Now he was stuck looking through the list of registered names that seem to pop out of nowhere and shouldn't be this long considering that the competition had been announced only this morning.

His mind must be very distracted or he was still suffering the affects from Lee's Dynamite Entry because he just glanced over a name that shouldn't be there. Neji blinked and then double checked.

"Hn..." Neji said when the name didn't magically turn into an image of him kicking Lee in his behind for ruining the first time Hyuuga Neji's heart had accelerated beyond the normal beating. "This is surprising."

Hinata looked up from her tea. "What is surprising?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Neji whispered.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" It was indeed a surprise for Neji to be talking about Sasuke. Neji didn't hold much interest for anyone. "What about him?" Hinata asked as she reached for a scroll that had rolled off the table.

"It seems he has signed up for the competition as well."

"What?" In a move that was uncharacteristic of her persona, Hinata snatch the scroll Neji was holding from his hands. Her eyes widen in horror. "But why?"

Neji shrugged uninterestingly.

"But I haven't offended the Uchiha lately," Hinata whine.

"The man is so arrogant, something so small as taking out his trash could have offended him." Neji sipped his tea and glanced at Hinata from behind the teacup. "You haven't tried to help him by taking out his trash, have you?"

Hinata gasped. "Of course not. To suggest that I would go into some else's home without their permission and-"

"Just checking." Neji set his tea down and continue onto the next scroll. "With your nature I thought it would be in your character to offer help, even to those who didn't appreciate it."

"But the only time I meet the Uchiha was when…Oh my god…"

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Uchi...um...Sasuke-ku-...um..." Hinata had never really talked to Sasuke before so she wasn't sure how she was supposed to refer to him. The Uchiha was not making her apology any easier by glaring at her. The way he glared at her was making her nervous and she struggled for something to say. _

_"I'm sorry," she continued. "I didn't mean to trip on you, I was just in...um...in" He was differently not making things easy. In fact, he glared at her as if she was some infectious disease tending upon his kingdom. "In a hurry," she quickly finished._

_"Hn."_

_She smiled, nervously. "I promise I won't trip on you-" Wait, what was she saying? "Not that I planned this," she was an idiot. "Because it's not like I would want to-" worst still. "It won't happen again." She would shut up now._

_He glance down his clothes and frowned. "Make sure that you don't." _

_She followed his gaze and failed to see why he was frowning. There were no stains but he was obviously mad. "I could replace your clothes if-"_

"_Save it."_

"_But-" She watched hopelessly as he sighed in displeasured, stood up and turned to leave. "But-"_

"_Oi, Hinata!" Kiba waved as he ran up to her. "Did you catch Akamaru?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I was just running after him until I bumped into-" He was gone._

"_Who?"_

"_He's gone."_

_Kiba smiled. "Don't matter. Let's follow Akamaru before I lose his scent."_

"_Hai!" _

End of storytelling...

"Hinata-sama," Neji said as he took another sip of tea. If he's being force to drink tea with Hinata, he might as well enjoy it. "You can't be so foolish as to believe that Uchiha would enter into the competition just to spite you over a slip of foot?"

Hinata shook her head nervously. "But it wasn't just a slip of foot. There's more…"

"I see." Neji said in all seriousness when Hinata was done retelling him the second accident. "You trip over him, twice."

"Yes," Hinata answered miserably.

"Didn't you have your Byakugan activated?"

"Yes," she answered. "Kiba, Shino and I were all looking for Akamaru."

"And you still managed to trip over the brooding Uchiha? Once in the forest of death and the second time at the Ophthalmologist. Both time because you were chasing Akamaru?"

"The first time was my fault," she admitted. "I was not paying attention and my Byakugan was not activated. The second time, I did have my Byakugan activated."

Neji's brows raised questioningly at her.

"He stepped out of nowhere," she defends. "One moment the street was clear of all people, the next moment I was on top of the Uchiha."

Neji was reminded of how Tenten felt on top of him. "That could send a man a little crazy," he agreed.

Hinata gasped in fear.

"But not enough to send him to his death." Neji stared accusing at her. "Is there anything you may have forgotten?"

"What?" Surely, Neji was not accusing her of lying. She had left some "things" out about the meeting at the Ophthalmologist but she highly doubt it would have matter. Beside, she could still feel her face blushing at the memory.

"You need to have a talk with Haishi-sama."

"But-"

"Even as desperate as he is for gods knows why," Neji said with discontent. "He'll never let the leadership of the Hyuuga fall into the hands of a traitor."

"Oh," Hinata whispered, a little dejected.

"I won't let the Hyuuga clan fall into the hands of an Uchiha," Neji assured her. "Especially Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you." Hinata say, her eyes filled with gratitude but Neji had already turned back toward his scrolls reading.

Hinata glanced back down at her tea and try to focus on her upcoming meeting with her father. She must have a plan. She can't go into battle without a battle plan.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Neji read.

Hinata look up at the mention of Kiba's name and froze in shock at the smile of pure evil on Neji's face. "Neji ni-san?"

"Fate has finally smiled down on me." If Neji could laugh, he would give off one of those evil sounding laugh that Hinata often see evil-doers give in movies. Still, the look on Neji's face was enough to send any evil-doers running for their money. Was this the same Neji ni-san who just offered to help her with Uchiha Sasuke?

Neji smirked, pictures of him beating Kiba to an inch of his life already playing in his mind.

End of chapter.

* * *

I don't about you guys but I personally love reading Authors' comment (either at the beginning or end of the chapter). It lets you know the author better, their views on the story and even a little into the upcoming events, which is why I always have a lot to say whenever I post a chapter, I'm sorry. Anyway, if I have offended anyone's pairing or the likes, I'm sorry. If you have any suggestions, don't forget to mention them and remember to read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, time for another update! Yes, I know, it has been a little over 3 months since I last update. Akum, your short little reviews always bring a smile to my face. Nerd4eva, I'm glad you like the last chapter. Neji123, Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten, hhstyle (I'm glad you agreed), Kratos Wilder, WeaonsMistress, TYT-G, Doodling Kunoichi, Dreaming101, ness345, Last.Alchemist.Standing, Kya, Matahari, Cheese Maiden, Defender of the Light, Apple Bubblegum, NinjafrogofHNM and many other (too many to list here, but I appreciates it just the same), thanks for being such loyal reviewers. The same warning applies to this chapter as the rest and yes, I'm getting to it, Naruto still don't belong to me.

* * *

Hinata left Neji to his scrolls and slowly made her way toward her father's office, her mind filled with countless battle scenarios.

She would first smile sweetly because that's what Hyuuga Hinata does, she smiles, always. Then she would proceed to pour him some tea. After which, she would sit quietly and obediently until he give her permission to speak. Then she would smile weakly, stressing _weakly_ here and continue to stutter and stumble over her words until her father shake his head in disapproval. Then she would lose her courage, bow her head for disturbing him and then quickly leave. Yep, that seems like a great battle plan. Wait, what?

Damn, even in her head, she was weak. "I should perhaps strengthen my back," she whispered to no one in particular. "Maybe buckle-up my shoulders, stand a little more upright, speak without stuttering, smile confidently and…" Yeah right. While she's at it, she might do well to armed herself in body-armor, hide undetectable chakra-laced Kunais beneath her robe, teach herself a new Kaiten, and snag herself a Sharingan eye because that's what it would take to even be in the same room as her father. Perhaps a few specs of Shikamaru's brain cells wouldn't hurt if she wanted to have a decent strategy.

She's doom.

Why did she think she could persuade her father? What gave her courage in the first place?

Oh yeah…the Uchiha.

Oh no, don't think Hinata has fallen for the classic anti-hero. There is nothing even remotely romantic about Uchiha Sasuke. Contrary to popular beliefs, he didn't inspire in her courageous strength, ignited hidden passion, or awaken unspoken desires. She just found the thought of him as a potential future husband deathly sickening. She made a un-Hinata face as the horrors of their second meeting crept unconsciously into her mind.

Second Meeting…

_Sasuke stuffed his newly made glasses into his pocket and glared at the Ophthalmologist. "Breath a word of this to anyone and I'll make sure that you never again see the light of day."_

"_Hai!"_

_Sasuke smirked. Works every time. Do people believe he'd actually kill them? _

_Sasuke stood outside the office door and sneak a peak to his left then to his right, no one in sight. _

_Perfect. _

_He needed to make a clean getaway. No one must know that Uchiha Sasuke was going blind and was forced to get glasses. If anyone were to find out, it would be the end of the world as Uchiha Sasuke knew it. _

_Sasuke put on his dark sunglasses, patted his pocket protectively and walked out of the office. _

_He had taken no more then two steps when he felt a force collided with him so hard, he was sent tumbling to the ground. What the hell?_

"_Oh my god," a voice on top of him shrieked in fear then scramble to get off of him._

_A woman, his mind registered, they're the worst kind of fans. _

_He took off his shade and stared at his attacker and frowned, hard. Not this again._

"_For someone who posses the Byakugan, you sure are blind."_

"_I…I…" He was so close her nervousness was kicking up again._

_Close! She again struggled to get off him but she was so nervous and ashamed, her hands motions were not listening to her brain signals._

_Sasuke sighed. This was ridiculous. He reached out his hands, grabbed her shoulders, shook her until she stop her foolish attempts to get off him, looked her in the eye, smirked and then sent her tumbling to the side. _

"_Ow," Hinata grunt as she landed on her on back against the hard solid ground._

"_Gomen," she whispered nervously from where she landed. Because she was Hinata and Hinata apologized even if she was the one whose bottom was hurting._

"_I appreciate the offer," he said as he stood up. "But I'm not interested."_

_A bright red blush sent her facing burning. "I wasn't trying to…to…"_

"_Let me guess," he interrupted. "You were chasing after Akamaru again?"_

_Her eyes widen. "How did you know?"_

_He rolled his eyes back in disbelief and glared down at her. "Surely you can think of a better excuse then that?"_

_For a moment, she was lost as to what he was referring to. Excuse? For what? Then recognition set in and Hinata gasped with shock. No one has ever accused of her doing something so…so…shameful. Maybe she should follow the other part of herself that was screaming that she was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga make others apologize to them, not the other way around!_

"_I…You…I…" Hinata was going to be brave; she was going to be strong. "…I'm sorry." _

_Not what she wanted to say! What happen to 'Apologize, you pervert!'_

"_Hn." He looked her up and down. "Since you threw yourself at me twice, you must be in great need. And I must say, I'm tempted to accept your offer but I'm not exactly in the mood right now."_

_Her face flushed ten different shades of red. "I…" She grinded her teeth together to stop the hurl of insults, forced herself up, turned and proceed to walk away from him. Hyuuga Hinata always avoided conflict whenever possible._

_Sasuke watched Hinata's retreating back and couldn't help but add, "But to do so in broad daylight, in the middle of a crowded street, as a Hyuuga, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"_

_That's it! He brought out her Hyuuga side, not her. She turned and marched back, the intent to tell him what's on her mind so clear; she ignored the sound of "crack" her foot made as it connected with an object on the ground._

"_I don't know what kind of girls have been throwing themselves at you all your life to traumatized your ego to the size of the Hokage's monument but," she took a deep breath, simply because Hinata had never spoken such a long sentence in such a long time, two breaths are needed. "I would rather throw myself at Akamaru then to ever offer myself to a traitor!"_

_A long silence passed without either saying a word and then her mind started to panic. He was simply standing there and staring at her. When an Uchiha stared at you for that long, it's either you are in a gengetsu or already dead. _

_Was it too much?_

_Sasuke stared at the shattered glass beneath her feet and command all his self-restraints from reaching out his hands to strangle her. No one must know that Uchiha Sasuke was going blind!_

"_Uchiha-kun?"_

_His brows twitched painfully._

"_Hinata!"_

_Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she turned and saw Kiba running toward them. _

"_Did you catch Akamaru?"_

"_No, Kiba-kun." Hinata apologized. "I bump into-" He was gone, again._

"_Whose broken glasses are these?" Kiba bent down and pick up a piece of the shattered glasses from beneath her feet. "Shino?"_

_She looked down at the broken pieces and frowned in confusion. "I thought Shino's sunglass was black."_

_Kiba flicked the piece from his hand into a nearby trash. "You're right. Who cares whose glasses these are," Kiba said as he pulled her along. "Akamaru has been acting very strange lately and keeps running off. I must find him before sis comes home."_

* * *

Hinata's nervousness grew as she took in the determine lines on her father's face, his brows narrowing in concentration; she was apparently disturbing him at the wrong time. Nevertheless, she proceeds forward.

Hyuuga Hiashi, the cold unemotional leader of the Hyuuga clan paused from whatever he was doing long enough to watch his oldest child settled herself across from him with his piercing, all-knowing eyes. She smiled weakly at him and then proceeded to pour him some tea. He wanted to tell warn her that his tea cup was full but fingered she would realize that soon enough.

"Oh," Hinata whispered to herself as her hands stop mid-air in their process of tea pouring. "My apologies," she quickly add before sitting back with a disappointed look.

Fifteen minutes later…

"You have been waiting for a chance to show the elders that you are capable of leading the Hyuuga clan, have you not?"

She nodded her head in solemn agreement. "Yes…but I-"

"Then prove to me," Hiashi said without glancing at his daughter. "Prove to the elders and to yourself that you are competent enough to set your petty feelings aside for the sake of the clan."

She would hardly call it petty.

"This will be your first and most important act as the future Hyuuga head."

"Hai," Hinata whispered miserably. She was defeated. Just like that. Battle plans are worth zilch when facing off with her father.

Hiashi took in his oldest daughter dejected look and add, "If you want equality between main and branch members then you must be able to give equality to others…even to a traitor."

Hinata looked up and stared into her father's eyes. "I…" _To ask for understanding, one must first give it._ Now she understood her father's words to Neji so long ago. "Hai!"

Hiashi watched his daughter's retreating back with what could be distinguished as a slight frown; nevertheless he turned toward his earlier task.

His guy was just about to score when Hinata showed up; her back straight, eyes flashing with determination.

Now, he can finally get back to playing Sims. All he needed was a caress and then a kiss.

"Scored!" Hiashi gave an uncharacteristic yell as the small bed on his computer screen begins to shake involuntary and fireworks came off in tiny little sparks.

"Scored! Scored! Scored!" he chanted to himself before clamping a hand over his mouth. "Calm down, calm down," he told himself. "Un-Hyuuga characteristics should never be displayed." But inside, he was dancing like a little boy with his first love.

"Now, who's the man?"

You are, his ego answered.

"Damn right."

"You got taken in," Neji said casually. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He had finished going through the pile of scrolls Hiashi forced on him earlier and thought he should check on the progress of Hinata's persuading power before he head out to meet Tenten.

Her head hanging in shame was all the answer he needed. Indeed, Haishi knows his victims very well.

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten whispered nervously when she opened her front door and found Neji standing there, seemly out of breath.

He gave her a quick look-over before resting his hand against her door. "Hurry and close the door." But even as he warned her, his hands pushed against her door, firm and sure, his actions belied his words.

"What?" There was a strange light in his eyes, an almost cloudy, smoky look that was so different from his beautiful pure white eyes. She should have realized something was amiss.

Even as the saner part of his mind told him that something was wrong and he should withdraw his presence from her this instant, Neji found himself pushing Tenten inside the comfort of her home and following right on her heels.

Before she can begin her series of question, Neji walked pass her and shut her only route of escape, banishing any unless thoughts of shutting him out.

He turned toward her, his breath heavy and deep as if he was fighting an inner battle. "Neji?" She questioned as he backed her until she was trapped between his body and the door.

"Now," he whispered, his breath dangerously near her neck. "You better have a very good explanation for last night."

Tenten shudder as his breath ghost over the sensitive skin of her neck. Why is Neji behaving so strange? "Last night?" Tenten struggled to comprehend.

"Yes," Neji whispered into her ear. "Last night."

"Last night," Tenten breathed. Her head was spinning and no matter how deep a breath she took, it felt as if she couldn't get enough air into her lung to continue her sentence. "Last night," she begins again.

"Yes," Neji purred against her.

Did Neji just…just…purred? "Last night," she tried anew, trying to calm the dangerous jump of her beating heart. "Kiba took me for ramen and then we talked."

"Talked?" Neji inquired as his hand circled her waist and pulled her flush against him. "That's all?"

"Yes," Tenten whispered. "Just talked."

"Tenten," Neji groaned and moved until his body crushed hers against the door, leaving no place untouched. "I feel hot."

What? She blinked at him, brain cells slowing dying.

"I don't know why," he whispered as he leaned toward her. "But I have this sudden urge to know how your lips would taste."

She had always wondered how Neji's lips would feel too. Wait, what?

Tenten's startled eyes grew wider as Neji's fingers gently touched her chin and tipped her face up.

He was going to kiss her. Hyuuga Neji was going to kiss her, Tenten!

Close your eyes and enjoy it! Her mind screamed. There may never be another chance. Grab life by the hands and…and…whatever.

Tenten closed her eyes and gave herself to fate, knowing in the back of her mind that a kiss from Neji is the things girls dream about.

Her eyes closed, breaths coming in short little gasps, Tenten waited patiently for the touch of warm lips against her own.

It never came.

For the first time in her life, Tenten was overcome by shock when Hyuuga Neji falls flat on his face to the floor below them.

Neji?

Neji?!

Oh my god…

End of chapter…

* * *

Um, yeah…read and review.


End file.
